Dragon Wings
by MoonTideMyth
Summary: Standing over the young dragon like a protecting shadow was Curse. Her red eyes flashed anger, she let out a roar. I snarled back at her. The red spikes on her head and back seemed to drip blood. R
1. Chapter 1

Written By MoonTideMyth

*Land of Monsters: Dragon Wings

Rain poured down in heavy sheets across the forest of KyKi. I pulled my fur cloak tighter around me. From where I stood under the large pine tree the rain looked as if would never stop. Groaning at my luck I pulled from inside my cloak a folded up map. I unfolded half the map. On different parts of the map I had circled certain areas. In these areas I was certain a family of dragons lived, with small hatchlings. My plan was to make my father proud of me, his youngest son. At the age of thirteen I had shamed my family and pack. To gain back my honor at the age of sixteen I left in search of the trust of a dragon's family. So I could be welcomed back to my family and also be a part of another family. Since I've had no luck a year has passed and another will soon pass on my life again. I folded up my map and placed it back into my cloak. There were two more dragon families in the regions around the Kyki forest. If I am lucky I will not have to travel across the sea. Looking out at the pouring rain I decided it was time to move. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and face. I turned around and stared at the way I had come and then turned my back on it. My gold eyes glinted in the dim light. With a roar I let my body shifted to match that of the fur cloak, the dark gray wolf. I hunched forward and I transformed into the wolf I was.

Hours passed as I raced through the forest, I raised my head and scented the forest. I turned to my right and continued to run. The rain stopped but my fur was still drenched and water streamed from it. My stomach growled but I ignored it, I was too far from any village to get anything to eat. Hunting also would take too much strength which I did not have. I slowed to a slow trot; I didn't want to scare the dragons in wolf form. If I did I knew I would be seen as a threat even though I was small in comparison to a large male dragon. I stretched and shifted back to human form. I left my wolf head/hood of the fur cloak over my face. I could hear the dragon nest before I reached it. I could hear the young dragons snapping at each other over who got the bone from last night's meal. I made sure I walked on a wide path and treaded with a heavy foot, so as to make my presence known to the adult dragons. I walked calmly as if nothing bothered me and that I acted as if they weren't there. It was a good sign that no adult dragon stopped me, so clearly I was allowed to see the hatchlings. I was no threat. I stopped walking instantly when I realized I could see all eight dragons, correction all nine. The family was living in a wide open clearing with a rocky cliff behind them.

Gazing around the clearing I recognized the male dragon at once; he was a large twenty-two foot tall gold dragon. He sat calmly watching me with amber cat eyes, what worried me was he was not lying down and he was alert. His claws were dug into the ground and his tail was curled around him flicking in what might have been annoyance. His wings were folded tightly against his back. Unlike many dragons I have seen, his face was not decorated with horns. When a male dragon does not have horns on their face or back it means they're a fire breather or have some sort of special gift. This frightened me, no wonder why I had been let so easily into their nest. I could be fried in seconds. His mate lay a few yards away from him. Her emotion was calm, though her eyes were open wide and watching me. Unlike her husbands fiery amber gaze her chilling green eyes froze me to the spot. On her forehead were two backward slanted ebony horns. Along her spine a row of the same ebony spikes which ran down all the way to her tail. One wing was gracefully spread over six of her offspring. Hiding them all from sight, except one. Resting on top of one of her father's clawed hands lay a small black dragon. As dark as her mother with the same slanting ebony spikes. She was too small I realized, a runt. She would never make it with this family. With six brothers and sisters to compete with for food, it was simply not done.

"What bringszz you to my home, wolf." A large voice boomed shaking the ground like a large thunder crash. I could tell the dragon's accent right away with the slurring Z's when an S is pronounced. I looked at the large male dragon.

"My name is Brandon Blood-Fang from the Caltery Valley Pack." I answer with a slight bow to the male dragon hoping to impress him. My efforts went unnoticed. The large male dragon didn't seem pleased by this… either that or he was stiff from sitting so still. He shifted his weight from his back legs to his front and then back to his back legs. He seemed to go from a thought of pouncing at me then deciding against it. His daughter who lay sleeping on his claws seemed to sense his movement and opened her large amber eyes. She lifted her head and yawned, her forked tongue sticking out and curling upwards before slipping back into her open mouth. With a snap of her jaws, she closed her mouth. She watched me, with an unwavering gaze. I looked at her mother who watched me closely, as if waiting for me to attack or do something. You could never tell with a dragon what they are thinking. That's why I left my hood up; being a wolf I usually let my emotions show on my face or with my body language.

"Brandon from Calterly Valley Pack, what bringszz you here?" A softer voice asked in a musical tone this time I saw who it came from. It was the mother her mouth was slightly open as if she was scenting the air like a cat would. Depending on the family where a dragon was raised varied their way of speech. Some dragons mover their whole mouth when they talk, like humans. Others like this mother spoke without moving her mouth. These dragons spoke by moving sound through their throats and out of their mouth. No need using their tongues to help them speak. These dragons had once been incapable of speaking until they learned the art of Breathing Words. I decided to answer her question with a careful choice of words.

"Well milady of this fine wood and clearing, I have come to ask to serve your fine family." I replied, hoping with all my might that word flattery would work on the female dragon. Instead it was not her who replied first. It was the male dragons booming laugh that interrupted any comment she might have made.

"Melinda!" The male dragon laughed, his mouth shaping each word. "Melinda, darling can you believe this fine wolf'szz flattery. Weaving his flattery like a szpider szpinszz a web!" At this Melinda, the mother dragon smirked or in my opinion it appeared to be a smirk. I pulled my hood down so they could see my face.

"Dear sir I only ask to help your family." I said letting my face turn red with embarrassment, hoping yet again they would take pity on me.

"Telka, pleasze let the lad try." Melinda turned her head looking at me not with cold green eyes but with warm summer grass kind of eyes. I knew at once it was not a welcoming look. To one foolish enough it would appear so but being around dragons a lot I knew she was laughing at me. They would test me and see if I was worthy enough to consider. Telka twisted his head around looking for thing to use as my test or maybe something that would give him an idea. His eyes settled on his runt of a daughter.

"Okay then, Brandon of Calterly Valley Pack, we shall let my oldeszt daughter decide if you are worthy." Using his other claws Telka lifted her from where she slept and with a swift movement deposited her away from him on the ground. She let out a squeak as she was woken suddenly to find herself on the ground. She looked even smaller sitting all alone. She spread her wings so to rearrange them on her back, that's when I noticed how her wings were so small and feeble. There were tears in the membrane of her wings; she would never fly if she lived. She stared at me with such confidence. What amazed me even more was the fact that she was the oldest of the hatchlings or well the oldest female. Telka and Melinda seemed to be waiting, would I strike this hatchling, or would I comfort her. I decided to comfort her. Walking slowly towards her with one hand outstretched I crooned soft words, hoping to at least win her favor.

"Be warned lad, szhe may appear szmall and young but her age is eleven. The firszt from our firszt brood of eggszz and the only one to live." I looked up at Melinda who had spoken. She had to be kidding this tiny runt was five years younger than me! There would be no way of convincing her.

I was finally close enough to touch her; I knelt on the dusty ground before her and stuck out my hand to touch her. Up-close she was the size of a Saint Bernard, she looked big but compared to a normal dragon she was tiny, especially for her age. I stroked one bare finger over the side of her face. It felt like was running my fingers over a heated polished rock. I shifted forward because a rock was digging into my knee. This brought be closer to the hatchling then I had intended. This did not seem to float well with her either because before I heard the warning snarl, she lunged at me. Her jaws caught me in my left shoulder and her right claws ripped down my right arm. I cried out in pain I could feel all her teeth buried into my fur cloak and biting into my flesh. It took only seconds, before she released and stepped back. My blood dripped from her fangs as she still snarled at me. Her face said anger, however her eyes said different. For the first time ever, I witnessed proof of a dragon's sorrow. One tear slid down her cheek sizzling away into mist on her heated black scales. She backed away slowly still snarling at me, till she was safe tucked against her mother's side. I touched my shoulder; it shocked me to see my fingertips painted red with my own blood. I felt weaker now; I could see the blood spilling from the wounds in my right arm.

"There is your anszwer wolf. You are not welcome here. Get out!" Telka roared fire licking from his open jaws as he roared at the sky. Quickly I pulled my wolf head hood of my cloak over my head and shifted painfully into a wolf. I fled from the clearing, I limped as I ran leaving a trail of blood and paw prints. That runt of a dragon changed my life, I could never return to my pack or my family. No dragon family would ever give me a chance now with the scars from a small dragon on me. I am now marked as an exile from dragon kind. They might believe that I had hurt that young or small dragon, thus deserving those marks. I was marked as dangerous, forever. So in the end I will sail over to the land Crepupod and take refuge where ever I can, in any region.


	2. Chapter 2:

_**(A/N: **__This Chapter is shorter than the first but I'm giving it to you for free, so be happy. Also I need more characters so review and tell me a name of a character, gender, personality, appearance, and what type of animal they turn into. __**[**__Sorry, no dragons, their kind of special, other wolves are allowed and anything you can think of.__**]**__ Well thanks again, enjoy and review__**)**_

**~*~* Six years later, Tyio City of Celest Region ~*~*~**

Coughing I choked down another whisky, I grimaced as I stared at the empty shot glass. I could feel the burn of it as it went into my stomach and the fuzziness it gave my head. I've never tasted such strong whisky in my life. Note to self, ever need time drinking away life's problems come to Tyio City. The bartender chuckled at my face, weakly I waved him over and he poured me another. I turned around in my barstool just seconds before the door to the bar opened. A slim figure walked into the bar wearing a long black cloak and hood that slithered across the wooden floors making no sound at all. Peering closer at the cloak through my blood shot eyes I could see the tiny scales embedded in it. I could smell her before she entered the bar, dragon. A dragon in the form of a human common, yet uncommon, proud and rude creatures. She moved gracefully to the bar and sat next to a large man wearing bear furs. Other then the full tables around the bar no one sat at the barstools. Three empty barstools sat between me and the dragon. The man in the bear furs was the last one on that end of the line of barstools. While I was the last on the other side positioned right against the wall. I turned around in my barstool and grabbed the shot glass and drank the whisky in one gulp. I waved the bartender over again to fill my shot again. I raised the glass to my lips about to finish that one off as well. I paused my wolf furs had shifted so I could see the four long scars on my right arm from when that runt attacked me. It made me so angry; these foolish dragons thought they were so mighty. I placed my shot glass down and turned towards the dragon. Who just sat at the bar drinking a glass of water.

"So oh mighty dragon, what brings you to this desolate land. Shouldn't you be sitting in a palace?" I laughed slurring my words together. All the noise in the bar stopped, instantly. Everyone turned to watch the spectacle. A drunken wolf taunting a dragon. What irritated me more was the fact that the dragon stopped for a second and then went on drinking her water.

"Hey you listen to me, when I'm talking to you." I said banging my fist on the bar. She just kept drinking her water. "Hey!" I shouted again banging my fist down again on the table but harder and louder.

"Listen buddy, we don't want trouble in this bar, why don't you pay and get out. Before you do something you'll regret." The bartender said coming over to where I sat. He had a rag in one hand and he was wiping out a mug. He was calm as well. Why was everyone so emotionless in this place?

"No you listen to me! I've got a score to settle with these blood hungry monsters. They think they're so calm and gentle. Oh no I know their kind they're tricksters and thieves! Murderers! Beasts!" I growled turning away from the dragon. I picked up my shot and raised it to my lips.

I heard a crunch and felt the whisky run down my right arm. The broken glass fell from my fingers where they landed on the bar. I stared at the mess in confusion; I heard a vibrating sound near my head. I looked up to see a steak knife sticking from the wall at the same level I had been holding my shot glass. The steak knife still shook with the vibrations of colliding with the wall. I looked down the bar to see the dragon dumping a pile of coins from a money pouch on the bar and making a swift exit. The man in the bear furs stared at the steak knife in the wall then glanced back at his empty hand. It took me seconds to figure it out that the dragon grew angry with me and stole the steak knife from the man. Who had been using it to cut his food with. The man didn't even notice as she grabbed it right from his hand and threw it not aiming at me but at the glass I had been drinking from. I looked at the pile of coins she left, which was enough to pay for two whole meals not just for one glass of water. That still sat half of it gone.

"Hey I said why did she pay you that much money?" I asked the bartender who was handing the man in bear furs a new knife.

"She told me it was for the hole in the wall, the broken shot glass, and the broken steak knife." The bartender said, as to show proof he pulled the steak knife from the hard wood paneling wall. The very tip of the steak knife was bent doubled over on itself. It amazed me how perfect her aim was.

"Is she a usual?" The bartender nodded to me, I bit my lip for a second then added, "I guess I should thank her for _breaking_ me from my drinking problem." I nodded to the broken pieces of glass on the bar. I pulled from my own coin bag two black cross coins, and placed them on the table paying for double the amount of shots I had drank. Hoping to amend my bad behavior. Stumbling away from the bar I walked out into the cloudy Friday afternoon air. I looked up and down the walkway. Bustling people pulled their carts to and from the market. I stumbled and grabbed a hold of an ox man's arm; he snorted at me and pulled away from me. Not the most pleasant creatures I remembered. Even in human form they have horns and large gold nose rings.

A sudden draft of air from above my head caught my attention. I looked up a giant large skeleton shaped like a human but at least seven feet tall with talon feet made from bones as well, flew by. He had long hooked claws for hands. Red wings sprouted from his back lifting him around in the air. It was a Bone-Fiend. His fanged teeth grinned at the people in the market as he landed in the center of the dirt road. His eyes were the same fire red as his wings. Another note to self, ox man is angelic compared to this foul tempered beast. His wings folded around him in a sweeping red cloak. One of his arms pulled out from the cloak his hand waved around in the air as his mouth moved in an invisible spell. Black smoke shifted around and began to shape. The smoke transformed into an all black crossbow. He took aim people screamed and moved out of the way. This all happened in slow motion, as the people moved a path cleared to reveal one person walking away without noticing the danger. It was the dragon from the bar, she was the target. I had forgotten how Bone-Fiends hunted dragons.

"No!" I screamed running towards her. "Dragon! Move!" With a zing sound the crossbow let loose, it buried itself into the dragons back. As silent as she walks, as silent as her scaled hooded cloak swishes on the ground, and just as silent as everything else she fell in silence. Her body crumpled upon the ground motionless. Grief washed over me as I stared at her dead body. The Bone-Fiend clacked his teeth in his kind's silent laughter. He had won.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N** oh sorry for the small cliff and the long wait. Don't worry I'll make it up to you with this chapter. Also please review, I'm giving you another free chapter and that's the last one! I don't care if you tell me everything wrong with the story. I'm desperate, please review!**)**

"_No!" I screamed running towards her. "Dragon! Move!" With a zing sound the crossbow let loose, the arrow buried itself into the dragons back. As silent as she walks, as silent as her scaled hooded cloak swishes on the ground, and just as silent as everything else she fell in silence. Her body crumpled upon the ground motionless. Grief washed over me as I stared at her dead body. The Bone-Fiend clacked his teeth in his kind's silent laughter. He had won._

I was furious! This creature had killed in cold blood murder! When the dragons back was turned! She had no chance. I knew what I had to do, get revenge on the murder I witnessed today. It was wolf code; that if we ever witnessed cold blood murder that we then challenge the murderer, to a fight to the death. I pulled my hood over my face and with a howl I transformed into a large wolf. Yellow eyes shining and jaws snarling, I walked towards the Bone-Fiend. The scars on my shoulder rippled and moved when I walked. Parting my fur so everyone could see the scars. As I walked I stumbled and my vision blurred. I shook my head, now was not the time to think with a drunken mind. I let out a fierce snarl and launched into a run straight at the Bone-Fiend. The Bone Fiend turned towards me, quicker than I thought possible he swung one of his arms around. I was knocked away flying through the air. I collided with a large wood support beam of one of the market stands. I let out a whine as I hit the ground. I tried to stand but my legs were numb from the collision. I sank back to the ground to snarl at the Bone-Fiend.

His eyes glared at me. He pulled out his other hand from the cloak. He was holding a jar of some kind. Opening the lid he pulled out a red slug like thing. I soon realized that it was a human tongue. The Bone-Fiend placed the tongue in his own empty mouth. I forgot that they can't talk, unless the steal from a dying creature it's tongue. This one selected a human tongue so when he spoke everyone in the village would understand him.

"Stupid drunk wolf! You think you can challenge Hark-Nythesis the Shadowed into a battle over the body. This was my kill. Go hunt dragons elsewhere!" The Bone-Fiend known as Hark-Nythesis the Shadowed, snarled. He was mistaking the scars I wore for battling and killing dragons. Oh was he wrong. He wasn't wrong about me being drunk, though. I stood up and snarled, human words were impossible when in wolf form. So I'm going to let my body do the talking. I lunged again but faster.

My pounding blood was sobering up my drunken mind. Like light cutting through the thick fog across a bay. The beast inside me awoke.

His arm swung towards me again but in midair I twisted and my jaws clamped onto his other arm still holding the jar. The creature roared as I tightened my jaws on his arm. He dropped the jar which shattered on the dirt ground below. His other hand grabbed the scruff of my neck digging his claws into my skin. I let out a whimper of pain and released my hold on his arm. He flung me like a rag doll; I collided again with the dirt road. I looked up to see lying a few yards from me was the dragon's body. I stood up with complaining bones and muscles, not used to such abuse. I took a couple steps toward the body, when suddenly something hit me in the back. I soon realized whatever hit me was still holding onto me. I looked up to see Hark-Nythesis's talons dug into my back. He was flying low to the ground. Wind kicking up dust into my face. I squirmed in his grip, trying to break free. His talons suddenly released me; my body sailed from his grip. I twisted in the air, to angle my back towards any collisions.

The pain I experienced was unbearable, my vision blacked for a second. I lay on one of the market stalls tables. I jumped off the table. I could feel something poking out of my side. I turned my head around to grip the handle of a dagger. With a swift pull it slid free, blood splattered on the wood and sand as the dagger buried itself in the sand. Why did I have to land on the stall selling daggers! I snarled at the laughing Bone-Fiend. Surprised? I'm not dead yet. I raised my head and howled a long forgotten song I sang no more. Not until today. It gave me such joy to sing again, I raised my voice louder.

I heard someone gasp; I heard more people saying, "Look!" I stopped howling to look behind Hark-Nythesis. The dragon was kneeling, her black cloak shifting in the wind. The arrow from the crossbow still protruded from her back. Reaching a hand behind her back she pulled the arrow from her back, red blood dripped from the tainted arrow. She dropped it beside her. I could see each breath she took shaking her shoulders. Her face was still hidden in the shadows of her hood. With his back to her, Hark-Nythesis still laughed not knowing the dragon had come back from the dead. I grinned at him, he had failed. I raced towards him. He readied his arms expecting me to leap at him. Wrong, I'm not that predictable. I slipped between his legs and I turned around snarling. I now stood between him and the dragon. His fiery eyes widened.

"You are in league with the dragons!" He hissed in disbelief. I was about to agree, when I realized I wasn't in league with this dragon. I was just following wolf code by stopping a cold blooded murderer. Instead I hunched my shoulder and snarled.

"No…" A weak feminine voice replied, it came behind me. I turned to look at the dragon whom I assumed it came from. Each shallow breath she took shook her shoulders. I was correct for she spoke again, "No, he isz not in league with dragonsz. I am in league with wolvesz." I was shocked.

Suddenly her cloak made a tearing sound as pitch black wings sprung from her back. Stretching they struck and scraped against the buildings around her. She let out a scream, the cloak seemed to explode. Fitting itself to her body as she grew. A large neck stretched up to the sky, bringing with it a large head. Shoulders and the whole dragon body seemed to erupt from where the girl had been. A sudden flair of light came from the transforming dragon. I closed my eyes to avoid damage from the spirit flair. It was said that all creatures had spirit flairs when they changed. Of course the greater difference of size between human form and monster form increased the intensity of the flair. Thus the reason her flair was so bright.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see a young sixteen foot tall female dragon. Her wings were all black stretching out behind her like a dark shadow or cape. Unlike her wings she was not all black. Red scales covered her neck under her jaw, as if fire had licked at her scales and dyed them. Red horns and spikes stuck from her spine. Her claws dug into the earth but I could see they were also red like the spikes. On her head two horns decorated her forehead and one smaller horn sat on her nose. Red eyes glowed at the Bone-Fiend with such hate. Her mouth was opened in a snarl, her white teeth glimmering. She let out a roar; saliva came out of her mouth and hit the Bone-Fiend. I was afraid she was so close to me and so angry. My ears lay flat against my head as I stared at her. Her ruby eyes glanced down at me but they didn't seem to care for me. I was not a threat and that was relief to me.

"Prepare to die dragon!" Hark-Nythesis roared and he lunged at her wings flapping. She leapt at him with strong legs. One of his clawed hands raked against her neck but no damage was done. Her jaws latched onto one of his wings, with one of her claws she knocked his body to the ground and held it there. His only free wing was flapping in the air and his clawed hands scrambled trying to move her claws off him. I heard a crunch as she tightened her grip on his wing. Hark-Nythesis screamed as the bones in his wing broke. He became more desperate and stabbed one of his claws between the soft skin between her claws. She jerked away from him ripping his fragile wing from his body. She dropped his wing and pulled her claws off him. She held her claws up to her face to examine the damage. During that time the Bone-Fiend stood up and began to run.

I let loose a snarl and ran at the fleeing monster. I jumped and knocked him down. He rolled over and he began to claw at me and I began to bite at him. We rolled over and over again in the dust. When we stopped rolling, I found myself pinned beneath him. My soft stomach facing towards him, he laughed and raised his claws about to strike me. I noticed the female dragon was raising her claws; I scrunched myself as low as I could into the dirt. With a downward swiping motion faster than the Bone-Fiend, the dragon's claws knocked him away from me. He went flying and hit the ground fast. I looked at the dragon who was watching me for any sign I was hurt. I rolled over and nodded at her, basically signaling I was fine. It also meant I was thanking her. She nodded back at me, returning her attention to Hark-Nythesis.

"Brother! Brother, come help me! Help me! Help me!" The Bone-Fiend yelled. If any more of these things came we're in trouble. Moving to my feet I dodged around the dragons legs as she moved towards Hark-Nythesis. With one swift leap I was beside him, I lifted one paw up and smacked him across the lower jaw. Ripping out his lower jaw and the human tongue at the same time. His eyes went wide in pain but he could no longer scream. I backed away to let the dragon get to him. She bent her head and picked up the squirming Bone-Fiend in her jaws. With a sickening crunch she broke his spine and he went limp. So was the demise of Hark-Nythesis the Shadowed. She dropped the body on the sand. Her forked tongue ran over her mouth and teeth as if to rid her of his fowl taste.

In a second I turned back into my human form, leaving my hood up. I could feel the stinging wound from when I landed on the dagger. It was either from that time or maybe when I had my flying lessons and his talons dug into my back. I would defiantly need stitches for these wounds. I looked at the dragon to realize she had turned back into human shape. Her hood still covered her face but I could see the glow of her red eyes staring at the body. I could hear each breath that rushed between her lips. We both were tired from the fight. So as to lighten the mood, I laughed. One minute I go from yelling at her then to fighting on her side and protecting her.

"You did a great job, Dragon." I laughed. I could feel her eyes watching me but I just stared at the pathetic form that had once been a fierce monster. I realized that after all those shot glasses not a trace of that fowl poison remained in my body after the fight. My blood had boiled it away.

"Asz did you, Wolf." She said with the familiar dragon accent. She laughed a bell like laugh, finding amusement in the situation as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While we stared at the body, from one of the roofs another Bone-Fiend took flight. His black wings stretching into the sky. His black eyes glared at us.

"I will get revenge for you, my brother. Do not rest yet for they will soon be dead." He promised in an icy cold voice. Turning away he flew off into the sky heading far away.

**(A/N** ok so if you want more you have to do me a favor and review. Don't forget I need more character ideas, see chapter 2 for details.**)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Thank you, MindWireProductions for the review. As promised after one review I would continue the story. Also just want to let you know there will be a lot of jumping around in this chapter. You can tell by all the "~*~*~*~*~" I put in. So please me patient with me. Well here you go.)**

**Last Chapter Review**

_In a second I turned back into my human form, leaving my hood up. I could feel the stinging wound from when I landed on the dagger. It was either from that time or maybe when I had my flying lessons and his talons dug into my back. I would defiantly need stitches for these wounds. I looked at the dragon to realize she had turned back into human shape. Her hood still covered her face but I could see the glow of her red eyes staring at the body. I could hear each breath that rushed between her lips. We both were tired from the fight. So as to lighten the mood, I laughed. One minute I go from yelling at her then to fighting on her side and protecting her._

"_You did a great job, Dragon." I laughed. I could feel her eyes watching me but I just stared at the pathetic form that had once been a fierce monster. I realized that after all those shot glasses not a trace of that fowl poison remained in my body after the fight. My blood had boiled it away._

"_Asz did you, Wolf." She said with the familiar dragon accent. She laughed a bell like laugh, finding amusement in the situation as well._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_While we stared at the body, from one of the roofs another Bone-Fiend took flight. His black wings stretching into the sky. His black eyes glared at us._

"_I will get revenge for you, my brother. Do not rest yet for they will soon be dead." He promised in an icy cold voice. Turning away he flew off into the sky heading far away._

_**New Chapter Begins**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I lay on my bed thinking over everything that has happened today. Which I might add was a lot. Most of it confusing. Why such a name and where did the family resemblance go? In fact it's far too much to tell. So we'll just start this chapter over from where we left it in the last chapter….

**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**

We were both still laughing at the motionless corpse. The laughter shook my rip cage and I felt a sudden burn in my side as if something burst on flames. I doubled over in pain, grasping my right side with my hand. I grinded my teeth together hoping the pain would end.

"What'sz wrong?" I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned my head to the side to see the red eyes of the dragon studying my face. I straightened up, leaving my hand on my side. She removed her hand from my shoulder letting it drop by her side.

"I'm fine." I lied, so as to prove my point I removed my hand from my side, and raised both my hands up in front of me. I saw her eyes widen. I turned my hands around to see my left hand covered in blood it looked like red paint. I cannot believe that for just a few seconds I forgot all about my injuries. Especially one that was still gushing blood from my side. I was so stupid. I looked down at the ground to see a small puddle forming. I looked back into the dragon's eyes. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Medic?" I whispered. I saw her hands reach for me as I fell backwards. She caught me but my weight was too much for her and the blood on the ground made us slip. We fell to the ground; I lay on my back while she kneeled beside me. Her warm hand held mine.

"Carszon! Carszon, go get Opal! Hurry!" I heard the dragon's voice calling out orders, than the world warped and time passed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a small peach colored room with dark oak wood furniture. I tried to sit up my side stung but I had to sit up. Next thing I knew I was lying back flat on my back and a giant scaled tail lay across my chest. I stared at the pure white scaly tail. It slid off my chest; I turned my head to look at whose it was. When a sudden burst of light the window shades were opened and I was blinded.

"Now we don't want you moving too much, Mr.….?" An unfamiliar feminine voice chimed in the small room. I blinked my eyes trying to get used to the bright light. Then I answered hesitantly.

"Brandon Blood-Fang exile from Caltery Valley Pack." I let out a hiss of pain as I try to sit up again.

"You certainly are a stubborn one, Brandon exile from Calterly Valley Pack. Here let me help." She reached behind me to grab another pillow that stood up leaning against the bed posts. One of her arms reached behind my neck and lifted me up and pushed me into a sitting position which made me wince. She then placed two pillows against the headboard of the bed; I was then eased back into them. She pulled her hands away from me and began to busy herself around the room. I realized three things at once; one I wasn't wearing my wolf furred cloak, in fact I wasn't wearing any of my old clothes. I was wearing a white shirt and what must have been sweatpants three sizes too big for my small build. Number two, she spoke the same formal way a dragon would have used to address me. The one difference was she did not have the accent of a dragon, adding the Z after using an S in any word. Last but not least number three, I saw a scaly white tail when I woke up!

I opened my eyes instantly; I saw the back of the women from where I sat propped up on the pillows. She was standing near a desk moving paper around She had long silvery blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was dressed in lambskin blouse with fur lining on the hood. Was she a lamb? So strange, I was about to close my eyes again when I noticed something even stranger. A long scaly white tail swished back in forth on the floor. There was a slit in the back of her lambskin shorts so her tail could be free and move about. I thought that was weird but it got even weirder. Where normal human legs should have been were legs covered in the same white scales as her tail. Sticking from the back of each of her calves was a long pearl white talon, something you would see on a dragon's hind legs. Her feet were shaped just like a dragons hind feet except smaller, in balance with the size of a human body. With pearl white talons. I've never seen such a creature or was this what dragons looked like under their cloaks. I would have said she was the dragon I had fought with if it wasn't for her coloring and the different voice.

"What are you?" I asked. I saw her back stiffen then relax. She turned around towards me, two small clawed dragon's hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were clear blue human eyes, where a human nose should have been was a slanting plain with two slits for nostrils. It's so hard to describe what she looks like. Imagine a person with a large rounded snout on their face, where they had two slits for a nose and her lips were as pale as her skin, flattened against her skin. She had a high forehead with scattered pieces of blonde bangs. Her ears weren't actual human ears either they were fanned and flared like a dragons.

"My you startled me, I thought you fell asleep." She smiled kindly showing her point sharp teeth. I could tell I had not startled her but insulted her. She was very beautiful like nothing I've ever seen but something told me she was not supposed to exist.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me." I wasn't quite sure what she had done for me but I was certain she did do something very important.

"You're welcome, Brandon." She chimed dropping all formalities as if I had lost her respect and I don't blame her. I had been rude. "Oh my we have a guest!" She said heading towards the broad doors. She stood there for less than a second when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Turning the doorknob she pulled the door open. I heard brief whispers but they were hissed in another language.

Stepping from the other side of the door was another woman. Her hair was made up of beautiful long black curls also pulled back into a ponytail. A few curls had escaped and were outlining her face. Her features were sharp; her chin had a sharp angle to it, along with her narrow eyebrows. Her eyes were large and round unlike the rest of her features. Her garnet eyes glimmered in the sunlight that lit the room. Her copper skin pronounced the red eyes even more. She looked young maybe a few years younger than I. She was dressed in black leather boots and silk flowing pants that rippled with her movements. Along with a crimson shirt that buttoned up the front to a collar. She had left the collar undone and three buttons undone as well. I noticed she was not wearing her scaly black cloak.

"My sister, may I introduce Brandon Blood-Fang exile from Caltery Valley Pack." The woman dressed in the lambskins said to the dragon, who was her sister.

"Ah szo the wolf doesz have a name." The dragon replied with an elegant smile of human teeth. I smiled back.

"Ah but my friends, does the dragon and her sister have names?" I replied, still grinning. The dragon pointed to the women in the lambskins.

"Thisz isz my true blood sziszter, Opal." The dragon grinned. Opal did a small bow to me.

"Oh no sister you will not get away that easily, tell him your name." Opal smiled and then she added, "Also he is not used to our customs explain to him what true blood means." The dragon rolled her eyes, at Opal.

"A true blood isz a szibling szharing the szame blood and conditionsz inszide the mother dragon before the eggsz are laid. Meaning the sziblingsz from the szame batch of eggsz unlike our half sziblingsz who came in the batch after oursz, many yearsz later. Asz for my name you have to guesszz."

"I saved your life, Lady Dragon. At least give me the honor of knowing your name." I folded my hands together to at least look like I'm begging.

"Ah he did indeed save your life, do not be unfair to him or else I shall tell him." Opal threatened a smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare sziszter, you would inszult me. Szo tell him my name go ahead, I would have to szeek revenge!" The dragon laughed and pretended to reach for Opal's neck as if she was going to strangle her. These sisters were so amusing to watch they were best friends. You could tell Opal was the younger sister by the way she acted.

"Your name is Ruby?" I guessed interrupting the two sister's conversation. The so thought Ruby raised a bandaged hand to her head and placed it against her forehead as if she had a headache. I remembered how she got the wound, it was when she had the Bone-Fiend pinned under her clawed hands and he stabbed one of his claws in the soft flesh between two of her claws. She looked at me disappointed that I was so curious, her frown deepened as she fought some inward battle.

"No my name isz not Ruby. Fooliszh wolf my name is Kiuruze." As quickly as the words were out she was gone, she seemed angry. What had I done? As if reading my mind Opal frowned.

"She does not like her name. I'm sorry Brandon for her rude behavior."

Don't worry about it Opal. I think Kiuruze is a beautiful name." At my remark Opal shook her head.

"Her name is Curse but with the dragon accents it's pronounced Kiuruze. It has the same meaning anyway." I felt so foolish the dragons do have a hard accent to understand, I was just glad I didn't make that mistake in front of Curse. I was about to ask why her name was Curse but Opal read my mind again.

"Ask her yourself at supper, you will be dining with us." It was not a question but an order, "My husband Carson will come up here around five o'clock to wake you. I've sent him out to buy you new clothes since your old ones were all ripped and torn and not nice enough for supper. You look embarrassed, no neither me nor my sister changed you out of your old clothes but Carson did. You also will be wondering where your cloak is? Your cloak is in the closet over there. We did not touch it, Carson hung it up and we left it. As for your other belongings they are in the leather satchel in the back of the closet. Now try to rest up." Opal walked around to the shades by the window and closed them and with a smile she headed for the door. With a twist of the doorknob she left.

So here I lay on my bed thinking over all that's happened today. Why was Curse's name Curse? Why does her sister look like a cross between a human and a dragon? What was for supper or was I on the menu? With twisting thoughts and an ache in my side every so often. I fell into a confused dream. With twisting hallways and locked doors. Then suddenly I saw an all black young dragon, her green eyes glowed and from those eyes one tear would flow. I hated that monster, in this dream like I've had so many times. I shifted into a wolf and lunged at the young dragon. Like the similar dreams I've had before this one I was certain my teeth would sink into the soft neck of the young dragon and kill her. However I was knocked away from the young dragon. Standing over the young dragon like a protecting shadow was Curse. Her red eyes flashed anger, she let out a roar. I snarled back at her. The red spikes on her head and back seemed to drip blood. I suddenly noticed a presence beside me, it was Opal. She seemed sad; she turned away from me and Curse. She walked away down a dark hall and vanished. Why wasn't Curse going after her! I screamed at Curse but she wouldn't listen her eyes were on the young dragon. When would this nightmare end!

**(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing. My favorite character to describe is Opal, she is so wise and yet crazy. I also love to describe Curse when she is in dragon form. If you had any problems understanding the dragon accents just remove every single Z in the conversations. Well Please Review or else the next chapter will not be written. Well Bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you,**

_**remdog 416**_** for the review and story alert.**

**And…**

**All the rest of you who have read my story/ Stories. Also for being patient!**

_While we stared at the body, from one of the roofs another Bone-Fiend took flight. His black wings stretching into the sky. His black eyes glared at us._

"_I will get revenge for you, my brother. Do not rest yet for they will soon be dead." He promised in an icy cold voice. Turning away he flew off into the sky heading far away._

**Chapter Five**

A small wooden house lay nestled on the side of a cliff. It would be a very lovely home if it weren't for the fact it leaned towards the edge of the cliff and animal bones lay scattered around the house. It was made of dark wood and had a single chimney. Broken bottles made decorative chimes that hung from the edge of the roof. Reflecting rainbow colors on the rocky cliff.

One lonely spirit lay outside of the house. An old dog, with a graying muzzle and droopy ears. His limbs lay sprawled out around him and his chin rested on the hard earth. He was thin but seemed to be doing alright. One of his ears twitched as he recognized the sounds of his master returning.

A large Bone-Fiend with pitch black wings landed with an eerie screech of his claws hitting the stone a couple feet in front of the old hound dog. Not once did the dog stir. The Bone-Fiend snarled at the dog, its eyes glinted an empty cold abyss worse than hell. The dog let out a heavy sigh and turned away from the threatening Bone-Fiend.

"Ska' Va!" The Bone-Fiend roared pounding his bony fist down on the rocky ledge next to him. "Ska' Va, a stranger and a dragon have just killed my brother!" The beast snarled using his borrowed human tongue. The so called Ska' Va raised his head and looked at the Bone-Fiend.

"Which one?" The hound dog replied with an unconcerned voice, letting a long yawn pass between his old yellow teeth. His brown eyes were shiny and bright. The Bone-fiend roared, grabbing hold of the ledge he was next to and ripping most of it out of the ledge and throwing it over the edge of the cliff.

"Hark-Nythesis the Shadowed has perished at the fang of a dragon and tooth of a wolf!" The beast roared in a mournful banshee sound. Ska' Va flinched at the dreadful sound, oh how it hurt his ears.

"Alright! Alright! What do you want from me, Conta!" The hound dog snapped. "Do you want me to say dear Conta the Lost; we are gathered here today to mourn the departure of Hark-Nythesis the Shadowed? I'm only an old dog what do you want me to do!"

Conta the Lost folded his black wings around him like a dark cloak. His eyes seemed to glow, as though a light bulb turned on in his head. His grin of sharp teeth became a dreadful smile. Ska' Va eyed him wearily.

"There is one thing you can do for me… Ska' Va my old friend."

"Oh we both know that we are not old friends you are the employer and I am the employee. No relationship there, none at all." Ska' Va stood and stretched his tired bones. He sat on his hunches watching the Bone-fiend pace back and forth. Tapping a long bone finger against his jaw. He stopped his pacing to look at Ska' Va.

"Oh but if you help me with this one little deed, consider are debt, paid and full. You forget me and I forget you. You get your freedom and well…. Hmmm it appears I would need a new guard dog. What do you say Ska' Va? Your freedom for a small price of your time? Not that you have much time left." Conta sneered reaching out his bony hand towards the dog. Ska' Va seemed to ponder for a few seconds.

"No tricks I hope, Conta." He replied after a few seconds.

"Why my friend we have known each other for over thirty years. Surely you know a Bone-Fiend can never lie when making a deal. There's not a single lie in us, only bones and magic. Do we have a deal?" The old hunting dog stared into the eyes of the Bone-Fiend.

"Yes, Conta. We have a deal. My freedom for your little job." With this Ska' Va placed his paw in the Bone-Fiend's bony hand. The deal had been made.

The Bone-Fiend released the dog's paw and turned towards the house. With a wave of his hand he opened the wooden door and the shadows and smoke beyond swallowed him whole. Inside his house he would plot. In this plot it will hold a downfall, a lie, a sad story, and death. A writer's best novel comes to life. Written by a demon himself. All Ska' Va could do was become a pawn in the terrible game and hope it ends in their favor or he would certainly be dead.

"Oh old man," Ska' Va said to himself. "How did you get yourself into this mess… oh poor Rosa and the children too! Betrayed by a selfish man. What would life be like to be free again. Would it be worth living without them?" One man's legend can be another man's nightmare. He settled himself down on the rocky ground. Maybe he would be able to sleep as the sky seemed to darken. Maybe his family was sitting down eating dinner… what if they were dead…

Sad dreams can only lead to more heartache; he must do one thing right now. Push the lost memories away and concentrate on serving his master, Conta the Lost. As Ska' Va drifted away in slumber, he thought he heard Conta whisper…

"All is a lie……"

**Please review! I hope you enjoy another mystery! For I love mysteries! Oh you must be thinking who are these new characters what happened to the old! Well be patient all will reveal itself! Reviews make me concentrate and write faster! *Hint hint!***


End file.
